villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darkrai (Poképark)
Darkrai is a minor character in Poképark: Pikachu's Adventure and the main antagonist of the 2011 videogame PokePark 2: Wonder's Beyond. He wanted the Pokémon that lived everywhere in the Poképark to remain in Wish Park, all because he was lonely. While his intentions were not evil per se, he nearly destroys both worlds in the process as well as possessing several Pokemon such as Zoroark, and Piplup, and nearly wiping out the memory Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott of Pikachu. He was voiced by Scott Williams. History ''Poképark: Pikachu's Adventure'' In the original Poképark, Darkrai was a regular citizen of Poképark and became friends with Pikachu. ''Poképark 2: Wonders Beyond'' Capturing Piplup After Pikachu and his friends defeated Cofagrigus, Darkrai attempted to keep Pikachu, Oshawott, and Piplup in the Wishland. Pikachu and Oshawott managed to escape, but Darkrai captured Piplup. Darkrai Revealed After Haxorus was defeated by Pikachu and his friends, both he and Hydriegon found out that they were tricked by Gothitelle. Just when they were about to confront her, Darkrai attacks them, knocks them out, and reveals himself to the main heroes. He then ordered Gothitelle to retreat to the final Wish Park Zone. Breaking Pikachu When Pikachu and his friends reached the palace, Darkrai possesses Piplup and convinces him to fight his friends. When Piplup was defeated, he regain full control and ran away. Just then Darkrai, along with Gothitelle, Gothorita, and Gothita teleported in the palace. Darkrai used his powerful psychic abilities and wiped out Snivy's, Tepig's and Oshawott's memories of Pikachu. He then teleported Pikachu into the center of the square. As Pikachu is feeling depressed, Piplup appears and tells him that there's still hope. So Pikachu went towards the Cove Area to find Oshawott, Meadow Area to find Snivy, and the Crag Area to find Tepig, as well as getting their memory back. Confront Pikachu and Friends After Pikachu found all four of his friends, they went to Wish Park and confronted Darkrai. After he was defeated, Darkrai absorbed all of his power and grew rough 10x his size. After being defeated again, He saw the Dark Vortex. He realized that this was all of his doing, so he decided to scarifice himself to protect the Wish Park. Darkrai's Rescue Despite Darkrai doing more harm than good, Pikachu and his friends were wondering about Darkrai, and if he was still alive, so they went on a search for him. With the help of Reuniclus, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, as well with Reshiram, and Zekrom, they were able to rescue Darkrai. Despite his previous actions, Darkrai was asked by Pikachu and his friends to be his friend. Since they had forgiven Darkrai, he accepted their offers. Other Incarnations *Darkrai (original) *''Darkrai (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)'' Quotes Minions *Gothitelle (right-hand, and possible love interest) *Gothorita *Gothita *Sigilyph *Chandelure *Haxorus *Hydreigon (Redeemed) *Cofagrigus *Yamask *Litwick *Lampent Navigation Category:Nihilists Category:Brainwashers Category:Honorable Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Amoral Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Game Changer Category:Big Bads Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Tragic Category:Outcast